Kidnapped & Found
by trispri0r
Summary: "Why am I even here? Why couldn't you have just took the money?" Tris yelled, her face crinkling with pain. "You're worth more than any money amount," he responds, acting nonchalant. Tris gets kidnapped by the scary and handsome Four. The more scary part is that she falls for him, despite the situation, and she would do anything for him. Including becoming a criminal with him.
1. Kidnapped

Sitting on a wooden, possibly unstable, stool behind the counter of an empty bakery, Tris Prior thought to herself if the day could get any slower. She only has the ten to two shift but when a customer only comes in once in a blue moon, it's hard to refrain yourself from looking at the frozen clock on the wall. She's the only one working in the small, local, business and rain falls onto the windows softly, making the only noise in the vacant place besides the frequent sighs coming from the blonde.

 _What's the point of making us work till two if people stop coming in at 12?_ She thinks to herself with her chin in her hand. She checks the inventory to see that most of the pastries still have a considerable amount left, and she doubts anyone will come in and order three dozen donuts anyway within the twenty minutes she has left. Either way, Tris decides to go to the back of the shop to get some extra apple turnovers just in case a customer comes in and wants more than the three they currently have left.

All of the baker boys have gone home for the day and left the extra pans of food on the racks. She grabs the turnover pan, but not before she reads the note next to them.

 _Try not to eat them all. XX -Charlie_

Last time she worked alone she had ate five turnovers in twenty minutes. No one would have found out if her boss didn't check the surveillance cameras everyday, which she didn't know until he called her out on in front of everyone. Asshole.

Tris rolls her eyes at how he signed "Charlie" with a smiley face next to it and thinks for the billionth time about how to lead him to not like her. It was flattering to have someone express an attraction towards her, rare even. Plus, Charlie was arguably cute with blonde hair and dark brown eyes with freckles peppering his face. Tris could just not bring herself to like him, despite trying to give him a chance.

She can't help but feel like he actually doesn't like her and he is just messing with her. Tris has been called beautiful her whole life with her "golden blonde hair, perfect body, and sparkling eyes". Tris doesn't see any of those traits when she looks at herself in the mirror, in truth, she sees the opposite. She notices dull, blonde hair, a long nose, a body that should belong to a fifteen year old, not a twenty-one year old, and lifeless eyes.

After hearing the bell above the door ring, she realizes that she has been standing there longer than she should be considering she's the only one working. Rushing to the front with the turnover pan, she places the turnovers on the counter before looking up the face the customer. Her heart stops right then when she sees the customer has a mask on and is holding a gun, which is directly pointed to the center of her forehead.

"You know what to do," the man speaks in a deep, rumbling voice.

 _Shit, shit, shit, shit_ , she utters silently. Tris could feel herself breathing heavily and close to hyperventilation. She stood there, struck in fear, begging any God she could think of to not let this man shoot her. She has so much to live for, so many places to see, so many people to meet. She never even said goodbye to anyone she knew. She never will get to say goodbye if the man decides to shoot her.

"Are you stupid?" the man shouts, waving the gun in her face, as if to remind her what he could use against her. She turns around partially, making sure not to fully have her back to him in case he tries to shoot her. She grabs every twenty, ten, five, or one she can find and hands it to him. She can't help but imagine her boss seeing all the money gone, despite having a gun in her direct vision as a threat.

The man shoves the money into his black hoodie and stares at her once again. She can see through the holes cut out for eyes in his mask that he had dark, ocean blue eyes. Could that help with identification for the police? The man continues to stare until Tris starts to silently cry, and try to sneakily slip away into the back. She had to get away, before he thinks of shooting her or even raping her. She thinks about if she runs quick enough, she can go through the back door and run into a nearby business for safety.

Without thinking of the possibility of him catching her, she sprints out from behind the counter and into the back. She can hear heavy footsteps behind her and she starts to sob. She can't get away. She feels strong arms around her yanking her away from her escape. Tris thrashes around wildly, trying to kick and bite anything in sight. She manages to kick his thigh, but he does not even flinch. She stops moving when she feels cold metal against her temple.

"Don't make me shoot," he says, not even out of breath. She starts crying wildly now and he just continues to stare at her. He pushes her against the wall and presses their bodies together. She stops her crying when she feels his hands on her hips and his breath against her neck. He runs his nose along her jaw and inhales her scent at her neck.

"You're coming with me," he whispers, sending tingles down her spine. She resumes crying and he lifts her over his shoulders. She screams and violently starts shaking with her sobs ]as he is carrying her away. She tries her hardest to at least injure him, but every time she gets close to hurting him, he rotates her another way that prevents her from repeating the same move against him. He carries her out of the store and leads her into a black van with black, tinted windows.

 _Of course it's a van,_ Tris amuses, but quickly stops when she realizes she shouldn't be amusing over anything in this situation and how she needs to think of a way to escape. She tries to find anyone walking by or nearby to help save her, but, of course, she finds not another soul in any direction. Great.

Her tears are coming even faster now that she realizes this man could kill her easily with either his gun or his strength. He pulls open the van door and throws her in the back seat forcefully. She cries out in pain when her head hits the window, and starts frantically looking around for a witness, a person, an _anything_ that could save her. While she is seeking a hero, the villain begins to tie her hands together with a beige, thick piece of rope that digs into her wrist. She squirms while he does this to shake him off, but to no avail. She tries kicking him, but his knees are on her struggling feet. The man rises from the floor of the car and slides out of the back seat.

"This can't be happening, this can't be happening," Tris muttered as if she was searching for her car keys that she lost.

The man climbs into the front seat and slams the door behind him. With ease, he starts up the car and pulls out of the parking lot.

"Help! Somebody please!" Tris screams, throwing her conjoined fists at the window. The driver doesn't seem fazed by her desperate cries for help. He continues to drive as if this happens everyday to him, and it has started to become a routine.

"What is wrong with you? Are you sick in the head?" Tris yells and tries to get closer so she can hit him. The man laughs, shakes his head, and looks back at her. She hasn't even realized that he took his mask off, until there was a full face rather than eyes looking at her.

She couldn't help but almost gape when she saw her kidnapper. When you think of kidnappers, you think of old, scary, weird, pedophiles. What was staring with a smirk on his face at Tris right now was none of those things.

He has dark brown hair that is short and messed up slightly due to the mask that is now laying in the passenger seat. His eyes are dark blue and look cold, like he has seen too many bad things in his life. He has a strong jaw that is blanketed by a thin layer of stubble. His lips are plump and pink with a full bottom lip and a lean upper lip. His tan skin is covered with thin scars that aren't noticeable unless you look closely. With his neck twisted, she can see a black line emerging from the black shirt he is wearing. A tattoo. Overall, despite the situation, she couldn't help but think he is the most handsome person she has ever seen in her life.

That was her last thought before she blacked out.

 **Hope you like it so far. Next chapter will be better. Review, Favorite, & Follow.**


	2. New Life

The term "My life flashed before my eyes" always seemed to be referring to situations that your life _isn't_ about to end, it just seems like it. Like when you fall back on a chair and feel the sensation that you might as well be falling off Mount Everest, or when you are on the top of a roller coaster that is just about to drop. Tris, although, could honestly feel like her life is flashing before her eyes. She didn't know where this man was going to take her, she didn't know his motive. Instead of fighting it, Tris did let the slideshow that is her life play through her mind.

She thinks about when she used to go on walks with her parents and her brother, Caleb, every night after dinner. They used to stroll in their neighborhood and have a conversation with every neighbor they saw. Tris didn't mind these conversation, unlike most children, because while the adults and her might-as-well-be-an-adult brother would talk for what seems like hours, she would ride her scooter.

Her scooter was her most prized possession. She would ride it sunrise till sunset. While she was riding her scooter one night after dinner with her family, she rode over a rock and was thrown what seems like twenty feet in the air. She had a blood coated hand, a twisted ankle, and a bruised ego, considering the other kids in the neighborhood her age always stared at her in awe when she did her tricks on her scooter, after that experience. She continued to ride that blue and pink scooter until the kids at school made fun of her for it.

School life was easy, yet hard for Tris. She had been smart since she started school. She was always ahead of the other kids, and had to be the teacher's helper almost every time they would learn a new lesson. It was hard because she didn't have that many friends. Up until she was 16, her only friends were her brother, Susan, and Robert. Susan only was friends with her because she liked Caleb, and Robert was only friends with her because he liked her. When she was 16, she met some friends from softball and field hockey. None of them really stuck to her and made her want to contact them when she got to college. In college, she tried her hardest to just get good grades and try not to get caught up in the party that college was to most people.

Her parents were always there for her. They stuck beside her through thick and thin. Her mother was beautiful, inside and out. Tris was envious of her beauty, and wished she'd share some with her daughter. Her father was handsome, and was dedicated to everything he did. They both helped her make decisions in life, and lead her in the right path for success. Up until recently, they had a great relationship but then there was a huge fight. Tris doesn't even remember what it was about truthfully. She just remembers yelling and screaming and "I hate you"s. Being who they are, both parents and Tris are too stubborn to call each other to apologize, so they haven't spoken in a month. Caleb, on the other hand, was too busy for his little sister and was too focused on being smarter than everyone else.

Thinking about her parents, it made her realize that no one would probably realize she has been kidnapped. Her family doesn't call anyway, she has really no friends, and her boss probably will just think she quit.

When she woke up from her "blackout", she seemed perfectly normal and he was still driving with ease. Therefore, she doesn't think he did anything wrong to her during the time she was passed out. If she remembers correctly, she thought that if someone drugged you you would feel the effects soon after, and since it's sunset now, she doubts he did anything. Instead of thinking about whether or not she will be raped, drugged, or killed, she decides to place her head against the window and watch the sunset. The colors in the sky blur together as they descend to meet the setting sun. Pale pink, light blue, and specks of purple dominate most of the sky. The setting sun is blood orange and hurts my eyes when I stare at its beauty.

 _This could be my last sunset,_ I realize grimly. The thought of this makes me watch the sunset until it is no longer.

Before I know it, the car has stopped and we are parked outside a fairly normal home. It's three stories and is a beige color. There are many windows, which is surprising since in every horror movie, there are never any windows in the house that contains the kidnapper and victim. The lawn is well kept and there are flowers growing alongside the house. While she was staring at the house, she didn't realize the man had gotten out of the car. Abruptly, her car door swings open and she is face-to-face with the man once again. Without uttering a word, he lifts her up from the seat and places her over his shoulders once again.

"Stop! Let go of me!" Tris shrieks, struggling against his back. She could feel her body bumping up and down against his back like they were climbing stairs. She hears a door creak open, and suddenly they were in the house. He slams the door shut and sets her on her feet. She sways slightly, given the fact that she hasn't stood on her own since she was in the bakery. Suddenly remembering the current situation, she falls down. Tears roll down her cheeks with a purpose of not stopping. Before she knows it, Tris starts weeping and shaking her head. She tries her hardest to stop, but it has little affect on her tears.

 _Be brave. You have to let him see he has no affect on you. You can not become a coward,_ Tris reminds herself.

"I don't have all day," Tris hears from above her. She looks up and see that _he_ is still standing there, now with his arms crossed. He looks down at her as if she is a child that just stole the last plate of cookies. With a look of determination on her face, she stands up with no more tears in her eyes. She will NOT be treated as a child for crying because she could possibly die. Especially from this monster.

"Are you just going to stand there, or are you going to show me to your dungeon," Tris spits out with a look of disgust on her face. She doesn't care if this man has her life in his hands. A smirk on his face is one reaction Tris was not expecting. She assumed he would be furious, not... amused.

She shivers at his smirk and he grabs her arm. His colossal, calloused hand wraps around her pole-like arm easily with extra space to fill. He leads her up the stairs and they walk down the hallway together. There are many rooms in the house, and as she peeks into some of the rooms she walks by, she sees some girl clothing, and in others, boy clothing. She immediately thinks about if this man has kidnapped multiple people.

The thought of other girls having to go through this same situation, make her wrench her arm out of his tight grip. She turns on her feet and starts to sprint away, towards the stairs. She doesn't even make it to the top step before he grabs her waist. He then proceeds to grab her linked hands, that he still has yet to untie, and walks backwards down the hallway.

"What the hell, how many people do you have to kidnap to get your point across?" Tris questions while trying to break free again.

He swiftly pulls out a small, yet sharp knife from his back pocket and presses it against her neck. A thin line of blood trickle downs her neck and falls below her shirt.

"Haven't you ever heard that struggling makes it worse?" he whispers quietly, his face inches away from hers. Tris shakes her head, and believes that's the only body part that isn't frozen with fear. He drops the knife and slides it into his back pocket again.

"These people haven't been kidnapped. They willingly came to my open arms," he says.

"They 'willingly' came to their deaths? Are they crazy?"

"Not quite. The correct term for them is 'friends'. Although, that does seem like a foreign word for you," he smirks again and continues walking down the hallway.

"Are your friends okay with what you do to people?" she asks disbelievingly.

"Friends are supposed to be with you through whatever. If they aren't, are they truly your friends?" He raises an eyebrow out of the corner of her eyes. "Plus,did you think of the possibility that they do the same stuff as me?"

"Anyway," he says after a moment of silence, "you'll be staying here." He pulls down a string from the ceiling and an old staircase falls down onto the floor. He climbs up the stairs first, still holding her hands. Tris reluctantly follows him, since she can't escape this time because his grip is too tight.

She lifts each foot onto the next step until she can climb into the room from the highest step. Looking up, Tris sees the room isn't anything like she expected. It is actually fairly nice, for it being an attic. There is a twin sized bed with a quilt as a sheet. The walls are painted a dark purple and there is a small amount of light filling the room. There are no windows, only one lamp.

She turns around to see the man about to leave. "Wait," she says before she can stop herself. He turns around and she raises her eyebrows. "If you are going to kidnap me, don't you think I should know your name?"

He smiles to himself briefly before answering. "Four." Without waiting for her to respond, he climbs down the stairs and closes the attic door, leaving Tris in silence. Slightly confused, she turns back around and walks to the bed. She peels the quilt away from the bed and climbs under onto the soft bed. She tries her hardest to not sleep for awhile, in case he tries to kill her in her sleep. Although, her fight does not last long since sleep takes her prisoner, like how she currently is, moments later.

XXX

Tris awakes a short time later to the sounds of voices talking below the attic door. Groggily rubbing her eyes, she sits up in the bed and tries to make out what the voices are saying.

"What the hell? Why didn't you just take the money?" a voice hisses.

"I don't know. It was just something about her-" a voice responds. Four.

"Who cares if there is 'something about her'! You have never had a problem with just taking the money before and not bringing the person back here with us!" a woman shouts.

"I know! I regret it, but it's not like we can bring her back now! She would tell where we are all hiding," Four yells even louder back. He seemed very angry, even in Tris's tired state.

"She's just different. I had to take her. I want to know why she is different," Four replies. Thinking she heard enough, Tris forces herself to go back to a peaceful sleep without thinking about her current nightmare she is living in.

 **Thanks so much for all of the reviews/favorites/follows on the last chapter! I'm very excited to write this story now! Here are a couple things you guys might want to know to clear things up...**

 **1\. Charlie has nothing to do with the kidnapping. I'm not even sure if he will be in the story again.**

 **2\. Four WILL NOT kill her**

 **3\. They will (obviously) not fall in love for awhile considering he DID kidnap her and she hates him at the moment.**

 **4\. Four will say sometime why he kidnapped her but I did leave a little bit of info on why at the end of this chapter**

 **Anyway, who do you think was talking at the end of this chapter? (Hint: Zeke, Shauna, Christina, Will, Uriah & Marlene WILL be in this story)**

 **Review, favorite, and follow!**


End file.
